


Allaying Some Fears

by afteriwake



Series: Stuff Of Improbable Legends [92]
Category: Endeavour (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Banter, Comfort, Elevators, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Married Couple, Married Rose Hathaway/James T. Kirk, Phobias, Roleplay Logs, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6823630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When one of Rose's worst fears comes true and she and Kirk are stuck in one of the elevators at Greaves House, Kirk does everything he can to keep her calm and get her mind off the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allaying Some Fears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sideofrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofrawr/gifts).



> So my goal today is to answer as many prompts from **sideofrawr** as I can to hopefully help cheer her up, and I figured who better to start with than Kirkrose? This is an answer to a prompt from a fanfic ask meme that went " _we’re stuck in an elevator and i am so afraid please help_ " and she asked for the caveat of Rose freaking out because of reasons. I hope you enjoy this, m'dear! Also, yay for finally bringing Endeavour into the fic series!

Even on the best of days, she hated being in the elevator. Any chance she had to take the stairs somewhere, she did. But that was _doubly_ true for Greaves House. The elevator in building three was cursed, she swore it. For being the newest building the damn thing never seemed to work. It had never seemed to work the entire time she’d lived there, at least, so anytime she’d gone to Jim’s apartment she’d always had to head up to the second and then third floor when he’d moved up via the stairs. And she’d been absolutely fine with that, to be honest.

But today she was just tired and sore and kind of cranky, so when Jim suggested the elevator she decided why the hell not? She wanted to hurry up and get to her kid’s apartment for dinner so she could sit down. She’d had some grueling self-defense classes at the gym today and while it normally didn’t take a whole lot out of her the twins were super fussy lately and they just weren’t sleeping and while her loving husband was _trying_ to be the one to get up and take care of them she just couldn’t let him do it _all_ the time. There’d been a lot of sleepless nights for both of them lately.

They got in the position they seemed to instinctively get into anytime they were in an elevator: the two of them near the button panel, with him pulling her against him, her back to his chest and his chin resting on her shoulder, his arms around her. She felt safe that way, secure. It could be three floors or thirty and she’d feel fine the entire way if he held her like that. Sometimes it was the only way she’d set foot on an elevator, when it got really bad. Most everyone else was pretty understanding about it, to be honest, which made her feel really lucky.

“Three flights,” he said, pulling away slightly to hit the button for the third floor before putting his arm around her again. She nodded and shut her eyes as she felt the elevator lurch, a sinking feeling in her stomach. It didn’t normally d that. And there was a groan, too.

“Jim...” she said when the groan got louder. And then everything just stopped and the lights flickered. She could tell even though her eyes were closed, and she felt him tighten his embrace.

“Let me call Endeavour,” he said, pressing a kiss in her hair. “If I let you go, can you turn around and hug me? Just don’t squeeze so tightly I can’t talk.”

She nodded slightly. “Put it on speakerphone,” she said. He let her go and reached to pull his cell phone out of his pocket as she put her arms around his waist and put her ear to his chest. His heartbeat was steady, his breathing showing he was calm, and she had to admit that helped.

He brought his hands around her, loosely embracing her put fiddling with his phone more. After a moment, there was a loud ringing and then a click. “Looks like the elevator in building three is stuck,” he said before Endeavour spoke.

“Bloody hell,” Endeavour said with a sigh on the other end. “And it’s after business hours so I doubt I can get a qualified mechanic out to come take a look.”

“What?” Rose said, slightly panicked.

“But I can ask Zane,” Endeavour continued. “He’s done good work with minor repairs on it before.”

“Minor repairs that apparently didn’t work,” Rose grumbled.

“Hey, we don’t know what it is that’s wrong,” Kirk said, moving a hand to rub her back. “Call Zane and tell him to hurry up. Rose doesn’t do well in confined spaces.”

“I’ll see if I can get one of our teleporters to help get him here faster. It’s Molly and Finn who have the ability, right?” Endeavour asked.

“Far as I know, yeah, but Molly’s pregnant right now and I know she’s trying not to use it all that much just in case. Finn would probably jump at the chance, though. Give him a call at his daycare center first. He’s usually there late with the kids whose parents work late. If the kids are all gone for the day, he’ll be able to go.”

“I’ll get right on it,” Endeavour said before ending the call.

Kirk moved his arms to hold Rose closer and she did the same. “We’re going to be stuck here a while, aren’t we?” she mumbled against his chest, feeling herself start to shake just a little.

He was quiet a moment. “We could be,” he said, beginning to move them side to side just a little in a soothing motion. “We could not be. But at least you aren’t here alone. You’ve got me. And I’ve got a full phone battery and music on my phone and pointless apps so you can be distracted if you want to not be distracted by me.”

She smiled at that, feeling a bit calmer now that he was teasing her. “You moron. What makes you think I wouldn’t want to be distracted by you?”

“Not wanting to get caught in public in a compromising position?” he ventured.

“Like that’s stopped us before?” she asked, pulling away slightly.

“True,” he said with a soft chuckle. He gestured to the back wall of the elevator, and then they moved back there, with him sitting down and then pulling her down into his lap. He rubbed her back lightly. “However long we’re stuck here, it’ll be okay. If you freak out or something, I’ll make sure I take your mind off of it.”

“There’s a lot of ways you can do that,” she said, leaning forward.

“Yeah, I know,” he said. “And maybe even some of them might not embarrass us if the doors suddenly open up.”

“But where’s the fun in those ways?” she teased. He grinned up at her and she moved her hands to frame his face. “Seriously, though. I’m glad I’m not here alone. I’d probably be having a full blown panic attack and it wouldn’t be pretty.”

“Well, there’s no one I’d rather be stuck in an elevator with than you,” he said.

“Mmmm, are you sure about that?” she asked.

He snaked a hand up to tangle his fingers in her hair and moved her mouth closer to his. “Absolutely sure,” he said quietly before kissing her. She kissed him back, glad she wasn’t panicking as much as she could have been. He was going to distract her, and she was glad for that, because otherwise it’d be a pretty bad situation, and she’d had enough bad situations to last for a _long_ time.


End file.
